The present invention relates to forms and form supports used for creating cured pre-cast structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to configurations of pre-cast panel forming systems and various components of such systems.
Many residential and commercial construction methods involve the use pre-cast structures. Pre-cast panels, for example, are integral to the tilt-up construction process. In the tilt-up approach, concrete forms are arranged on a flat casting surface in the shape and dimension of the desired tilt-up panel, then filled with concrete. When the concrete cures, the panel and the form are separated and the panel is tilted up into a preferred, typically vertical, orientation, where it can be joined to structural frames or other panels. The present inventors have recognized a need for improvements in pre-cast panel forming systems and in various components of the panel forming systems. The improvements introduced by the present invention have applicability in the tilt-up construction process and in other pre-cast construction processes.